Quantonian Empire
Government Type: Absolute Monarchy, Technocracy, One-Party State, Feudal System, Federal Monarchy, Nationalist State. Description: The Quantonian Empire is the most major faction in the Quantonian universe and they are the oldest and the most powerful faction to exist. The Quantonian Empire is ran by species called the Quantonians. The Quantonian Empire has many territories across the world and beyond, they have some if not full claim on the following territories: Passivaria, New Passivaria, Wong Chee, Nien, Snowroka, Moeras, Skuldagn, Smithsa, Sorta, Melra, Blarde, Cancarka, Test Synthetic Island, Sethblarelcha, Norsklorenia. The Empire is Technocratic Imperialistic Feudal Government which is ran by an Emperor who also has regulators known as the Government of the 5, this helps the emperor maintain the empire as absolute power leads to absolute responsibility. The empire has had a turbulant history because the government runs off the Emperor who has the final say. So a few previous emperors lead the empire to an evil cruel route until today the final emperor Plasmus Merina Fironikan is in control, Plasmus is immortal thanks to contemporary science and has clones available incase of forced death such as an assassination. Such leadership from Plasmus has lead the empire to a prosperous rich balanced empire where a perfect mix of order and freedom is dominant. Due to the new balanced nature the empire runs off a scientific point of view whilst at the same time security and military is a dominant approach and because of this you can be who you want to be as long as it has no implications on others and follows the empires rules of science and civics. The empire is a descendant of the previous Passivarian Republic and before that the Empire of the Black Sun. The Quantonian Empire was formed in the ashes of Old Zerkonia which was caused by the thermonuclear war within The First Great War. The empire started to expand in the wastelands using radiation cleaning tech from before the war and adopted a "dog eat dog world" mentality where the strong and the smart outweigh the weak and the stupid. Over the years such mentality was refined into more practical methods of where both extremes can live in harmony but then set a rule that everything you do is your fault. So health and safety laws are dumbed down which means if there is a power line which clearly looks like a power line then there will be no high voltage signs which then leads to a stupid person to touch it and get themselves killed which then cleans the gene pool of the lesser minded. Due to the empires cut-throat policies of science first and feelings last the empire has progressed in technology to extreme levels leading to drives for space shuttles which can drop to different plains of existances, such drives were deemed as fantasy but this has allowed the Quantonians to be able to rip a hole in fabric of space and weave through it. The Empire is the most powerful faction to ever exist, an attempt to fight them with any faction would be considered futile and a waste of resources. The Empire considers all other races as animals but not in a racist way, they can hire them for jobs and give equal pay and equal rights but due to the xenophobic nature of the empire they will keep closer security to the foreign species. In a war scenario the soldiers in the empire are willing to eat the fallen soldiers of such foreign empire as its a completely different species, to a quantonian it would not be considered killing a soldier but more as hunting game for meat. Even though the empire has a major love for technology such love has limits for example the empire has the ability to create artificial intelligence but decides not to as they consider that artificial intelligence are a liability and that all machines should serve to their organic masters. The empire considers themselves as an important force for the world, they believe that without them the world would be plunged into chaos by belligerent nations and due to this they set a protocol that if any nation was to attack the empire then the empire will strike back in an effort to capture and control the nation that attacked them to prevent such threat happening again. The empire is a big fan of heavy use of propaganda to persuade enemies and civilians, their cities are littered with propaganda posters and bilboards, often they have loudspeakers built on to towers or the propaganda bilboards themselves which often play imperial music to propaganda motivational speeches. The empire is the first empire out of all the factions to win the space race, and due to this they have left a mark in the galaxy of their presence, they have planet holiday resorts, mega mining facilties, prison planets and currently in a construction of an Ecumenopolis. The empire's architectual design consists of very utilitarian concrete and steel structures which gives their cities a very blocky look. The empire also have a mix of old and new tech so a lot of their televisions look HD whilst they got the aesthetic of an old earths 1980s television and they also use basic steel bilboards whilst at the same time uses holographic bilboards with fancy neon lightings. The empires cities look the mix between a concrete dystopia and a cyberpunk metropolis. The empires culture is unique on its own too, its very militaristic and scientific. Their music as well is very techno and earths 1980s synthetic style whilst for the militaristic side it has opera and marching tunes. for the civilian side the music is quite earths 1970's pop with 1980's rock. The empire is the first to discover a form of radiation called Zulu Radiation which is the only form which they can use to melt a very common crystal known as Quantasium, and due to this they were able to develop their trademark super metal called Quantasium Steel which is 20 times stronger than titanium and half the weight. To this very day the empire has proved itself time and time again to be that of the most power and dangerous force which someone would have to be stupid to mess with. The Empire has a unique policy when it comes to their imperialism, when it comes to territories they have two types of territories, "Merged Territories" and "Protective Wing Act Territories". The merged territories are nations which is fully owned by the empire and is governed as it would be in original empire territories, these territories have been fully converted to imperial control. The Protective Wing Act Territories are territories which keep their own government and military however they are regulated and controlled by the empire meaning that the nation would have an Embassy, an integrated police force and military. The Protective Wing Act Territories have the ability to go to war and create their own trade with other nations but the empire takes no responsibility for such actions, the act is designed to be able to utilize resources and military to be brought into the empire at a whim, Such method is useful for resource, science and military gathering. Flag Meaning The empires flag is in fact a space map, due to the positioning of the crescents and dots, the crescents represent the stars and the dots represent the planets surrounding them. The central symbol represents future or currently imperial controlled territory. Territories on Gleron Passivaria Moeras Snowroka Nien (Protective Wing Act) Skuldagn Smithsa Melra (Protective Wing Act) Blarde (Protective Wing Act) Sorta Wong Chee (Borderline state between Merge and Protective Wing Act) New Passivaria Cancarka Sethblarelcha Norsklorenia Test Synthetic Island Capital: The Capital of the Quantonian Empire is in the city of Zerkonia within the capital nation of Passivaria. Culture: The Quantonians are known for being secretive and surprising, They cherish knowledge, history and technology to the point that in wars they will not destroy ancient structures as they wish to learn. The Quantonians used to believe in the religion Turanzian until they went to the planet which they believed such god was on and due to this the majority of the Quantonians species abandoned the religion. Due to abandoning the religion the species themselves adopted a borderline spiritualist atheistic belief believing in souls and the such but they do not believe in any higher power. The Quantonians tend to have a high and mighty arrogant mentality due to knowing for a fact that they are the most high tech race on the planet and known systems. The Quantonians are borderline racist as they believe they are superior than the other sentient races but would not go to the extent of excluding and removing rights from them. The Quantonians have a "Dog eat dog world" mentality believing that in order for a race to survive then the stupid and weak will be culled. The way they do this is by removing a lot of health and safety equipment from work places to make workers actually think on what they are doing so the stupid would do something stupid and get themselves killed from it, such method is to clean the gene pool of the lesser minded. Such methods has proved useful and created ways for a lot smarter Quantonians to exist. The Quantonians are a generally passive race but will use excessive force in retaliation from any action done to them. Quantonian Empire Departments and Divisions Government Of The 5 Quantonian Police Force Zerkonian Police Force Quantonian Council of Peace and Preservation Military Royal Army Royal Navy Royal Air Force Imperial Guard Imperial Marines Imperial Special Forces Imperial Space Force Imperial Fleet Quantonian Intervention Squad